


and a pocketful of change

by ghostbusters



Series: pretty woman verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbusters/pseuds/ghostbusters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He smelled the sweet aroma of the smoke before he saw him leaning against the wall of the diner. Eren was supposed to stick to the main block for the night, avoid the area around this god forsaken diner at all costs. Avoid him."<br/>(Companion fic to my 'pretty woman' verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and a pocketful of change

He smelled the sweet aroma of the smoke before he saw him leaning against the wall of the diner. Eren was supposed to stick to the main block for the night, avoid the area around this god forsaken diner at all costs. Avoid him.

He was a drug in every unfortunate sense of the word.

There he was, though, eyes fixated on the long tan legs faltering in their approach. Pervert. Jean took another long drag on his joint and smiled cat-like and devil-smooth, leering at those long legs. He wanted to make them weak. Tonight was not a night for fighting, no, not like in the daylight. Eren may have been looking to sell but Jean never bought. Jean only played for free. Tonight was no different.

“Why are you here?” Eren spat out, no frills to mask his voice despite his attire. Jean laughed slow and deep in his throat, lurking like the scum he was in the shadows of the alley. He stamped out the embers of his finished joint and stepped closer to Eren, still frozen in place but hot with anger.

“Why are _you_ here, is the question. I thought that little bitch you live with told you not to come around here looking for work anymore. _And me_. Mainly just me.”

Eren shook the long hair of his wig from his eyes and glanced away, pout in place. “They can't control everything I do. Just let me walk by.”

“Hey, babe, no one made you stop here. Walk on.”

“Bullshit, you knew I was working tonight. Earlier today I _told you_ where I was working tonight. So you could fucking avoid me. You've been following me.”

“And?”

“It's pathetic.”

“Look at yourself. Look where you ended up.”

Eren said nothing. He knew his arguments were thin and useless. They had been following each other. Jean ignored Eren's returning scowl and filled the silent moment by lighting up another joint. Eren tried to feign interest by smoothing out his clingy yellow dress and moved a few paces away to stake out a spot for the night by the bus stop bench. He might as well take advantage of the dinner time crowd at the diner while he was here.

A few rowdy, potentially drunk men exited the dinner and made their way over to the bus stop. Eren leaned between two who'd sat down and tried to get one of them interested. Either of them. It didn't matter. He'd had a really slow week and for the last few days his roommate had been chiding him to contribute rent money. He needed to pull something in or he might as well find someplace else to go for the night unless he wanted to hear another relentless lecture. Eren cast a glance back to where Jean stood smoking in the alleyway, fuming even hotter than the ruby red end of his joint.

Let Jean watch, for all he cared. Let him feel jealous, or bitter disgust, or whatever the fuck ridiculous emotion he had no business feeling in this situation. What Eren did was none of his business and yet he felt cheaper than he had in a very long time as he watched the faintest tinge of disappointment flash across Jean's face when one of the men showed obvious interest. It was his fault he was out here after all, selling himself when all else failed him in his short life. Old friends meant nothing in the long run. There was no one left to trust in this town.

“I'll pay twice whatever he was going to give you, just come the fuck with me,” Jean grabbed Eren by the arm in a flash of movement and dragged him away from the men, down into the depths of the alley.

Eren wrenched himself from his grip, only to be slammed into the dirty brick wall of the building. Lips roughly crashed into his and he hated the surprised whimper that escaped his throat at the contact. Eren kicked Jean in the shins, making the other flail back and let him go.

“You have no business bringing me back here and I know you'd never give me any money so fucking let me-”

“I couldn't sit there and watch you flaunt that trash in front of me! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Why do you care?”

“I don't!”

“Could have fooled me!”

Jean held in what ever he was going to say and glared daggers at the boy in front of him, watching the rapid rise and fall of his flat chest in that flimsy yellow dress. He gently ran a hand down Eren's bare arm, chilly in the night time air. It had been colder than usual lately, but it did no one any favors to hide behind a giant overcoat when your body was the thing being sold.

Eren bristled as Jean's long fingertips trailed to his hands, tracing over the chipped red nails hastily painted the other night as just one more added illusion. Anything small to draw in a wider audience of customers and ease the minds of drunks and those men simply lying to themselves. His anger was reeled in and he had at least stopped shivering. The narrow path between the warehouse and the diner blocked the majority of the wind. Eren ran hot, but even he couldn't stand strong forever against the cold night.

“Eren...” Jean whispered, void of the anger he'd screamed only moments before. Those too bright to be fair eyes bored into him, expectant and wide. Jean lifted said boy's chin with a strong finger and leaned down for a less forceful kiss. It was soft, too soft for their tremulous lives.

“Why do we keep doing this?” Eren asked against Jean's lips, giving up on wanting to punch this asshole in the face. He lost himself in the other for an indulgent moment before pulling away. “Ok, stop. We have to stop. I have to go.”

“No, don't,” Jean held him fixed in place as he struggled to run back to the sidewalks to retreat to a different block. “Not tonight. Let's take out minds off all this shit.”

He re-lit the joint he'd been smoking and took a drag before offering it to Eren. He refused it. Jean stared down at him from the few measly inches he had on the boy. He captured Eren's mouth in another bruising kiss and exhaled the smoke into the other's mouth, not giving Eren a choice in the matter. It wasn't as if Eren completely wanted to fight it. His roommates would be so unhappy with him if they knew he was breaking his promises yet again. He'd promised to stay clean.

They burned their way through joint after joint, having found themselves sitting huddled on the filthy ground of the alley in the meantime. Jean was curled around him, trying to convince him to indulge further, to hit the harder stuff that he just so happened to have with him, of course. Eren refused, despite every signal his brain was firing off to just say yes, scream yes and take the pills or smoke whatever vice Jean was hiding in his jacket.

Their minds were lighter and their words were looser. Arguments flitted between them in tired subjects, rehashing old argument but without their usual bite. They weren't in college anymore, that ship had sunk before it barely even set sail. Eren took to the streets because it was easy and Jean found it easy to make a quick buck off people like him. It was a vicious cycle full of punches in the daylight with baggy clothes and contrasted with moments like these, donned with dresses clinging as they hid in the shadows.

The weed was weak compared to what he wanted and he knew Jean could grant his wish. Eren slid closer and mouthed at the other boy's neck, letting him whimper and shudder at the feelings. Jean acted tough and forceful as he waited under streetlamps, but he was weak. Completely weak in moments like these. Eren knew what he was doing and knew what he wanted. He smirked at the red stains of lipstick smeared across the other's jaw.

“Stand up, follow my lead. I'm gonna show you a good time,” Eren whispered in that voice that convinced many men on the boulevard. Jean allowed himself to be pulled off the ground and groaned in realization as Eren got to business quickly. He unlatched the flashy buckle Jean wore to pretend that he came from somewhere and pretend that he was worth something. In Eren's opinion, he appeared just as cheap in fake diamonds and designer knocks offs as in a cheap wig and dollar store makeup.

Eren was wasting no time in his desperation to convince Jean to give him a deal on whatever substance he was hiding away that night. There was no seduction, no finesse as Eren sloppily stroked Jean to fullness. Jean would have been embarrassed at how easy he got hard for the other, but rational thought and bashfulness abandoned him the second Eren put his mouth on him, licking and sucking teasingly up and down his length.

His slightly bucking hips were pushed back as Eren swallowed him down fully with practiced ease. This shouldn't have turned Jean on as much as it did. He was disgusted at how Eren made a living, and yet he couldn't protest the skillful, hot mouth around him. His mind was a dim haze from both the weed, laced with something a little stronger that Eren didn't need to know about, and from the way Eren stared up at him through thick, mascara stiff lashes. Every bob of his head and flick of tongue sent shivers all the way from his cock to his toes, and Eren loved how easily he destroyed Jean. The guy was beyond weak for this.

The hand at the back of Eren's neck slipped upwards and pulled his long wig off and cast it aside. Jean gripped hard at the messy, matted down hair and sighed, breath shaky and harsh.

Jean didn't last long and Eren pulled away right before he finished. He brought him over the edge with his hand and avoided getting anything messy on his neon dress. Eren wiped his hand off on some trash by Jean's feet and stood up, looming tall for once as the other panted heavily, slumped against the grimy side of the diner. Steam from the diner's vent hissed hot above them. Jean grabbed Eren by his collar and kissed him lazily, despite Eren's efforts to lean away. He could taste himself on the other's tongue and blushed furiously at how much that turned him on, even after just having gotten off. That probably said a lot about him but he spent no time dwelling on it as he felt Eren's cock pressing insistent against his thigh.

“You want me to take care of you?” Jean asked, voice raspy and wrecked from smoking and suppressed moans. Eren shook his head and desperately willed his erection to go away. This never happens to him on the job, not with the type of people he serviced. Even the nicer ones do nothing for him. Jean insisted, and ran a sweaty palm over the bulge straining against the tight fabric stretched across his thighs. Jean rucked up the hem of the dress and stroked Eren with a weak hand, doing his best to get him off even though his energy had completely been sapped. He made up for it with rough bites to Eren's neck and hot breath doing just enough to send shivers down the other's spine. This was not in Eren's game plan.

“Mmm, I want to go home with you tonight,” Jean mumbled once Eren finished. He sighed heavily in between more confusing kisses. Everything is too quiet in the alley, a few strides away from the mean street. Alone in the silence, Eren missed their fighting. A compliant Jean was hard to argue with and convince.

“Yeah? And continue this in a place with four walls? I don't think so.”

“Maybe I just don't want to sleep on the couch tonight at my place.”

“But I sleep on a fucking couch at mine.”

“At least it's different. Not alone,” Jean admitted, too earnest and too honest. It was the drugs talking and nothing more. Eren reasoned these thoughts over and over as Jean lingered close to his face, hopeful and high.

“You're a sentimental fuck.”

“And you're as asshole who won't even try to let this happen.” He paused and his face set in his usual scowl. “Give me back the bag.”

Eren had slipped the drugs from Jean's pocket while he'd been on his knees, thinking that this pliant and clingy version of Jean would fall for wandering hands at face value. He pleaded to just help him out in his substance desperation. Jean is all too eager to comply, but he wants to go home with Eren. They need to make a deal. They both are in the business of trade, neither really more respectable or honest and yet they crave the things they judge each other for.

It feels weird for Eren, weird knowing that the night is over before dinner time and that he won't be sleeping alone, he won't be walking the streets any further that night. It's different. He refuses to acknowledge the emotions lingering in the shadows of that alley. It's not like that. They just have really fucked up foreplay, or at least that's what he rationalizes in his mind. Jean will just be another warm body on a rickety old couch and it doesn't fucking matter at all.

He swears there will be nothing between them come morning, when a clingy dress is swapped for baggy clothes and the plain face of a boy not yet twenty.

\- - - - -   
The two of them are good and high when they stumbled into the diner a short while later. Eren settled in against Jean. He usually got overly clingy when he smoked, regardless of what transpired between them against that grimy wall. Armin, Eren's more reasonable roommate, had dropped by on a lucky passing chance after his shift and with some heavy persuasion, stepped outside into the alley to light up with Eren as well. The poor boy was so stressed out lately and Eren just wanted to help him relax. Armin didn't seem to lighten up so he rushed home and didn't join the crowd in the diner. His loss.

Eren lost himself in the swirl of feelings from the drugs and curled against Jean, too lost to follow the conversation. Jean seemed to be in a similar mindset. They laughed loud and long, a welcome break from their normal fights. The promise for the rest of the night had them locked in a state of truce.

“I wish it could always be like this. I'm tired of all the bullshit out there,” Eren mumbled against Jean's neck at one point, biting down and humming. He hated himself for being so open in front of Jean, but whatever those joints had been laced with were hitting their peak and loosening his tongue.

“We could be, but you're always walking around out there. Like a slut. I can't have you like that.”

“Like you have any room to judge. And I can't help it. I need the money and that fucking diner Armin and I work at pays shit.”

“You could strip,” Jean said like it was nothing. Eren choked on a laugh at the comment.

“What?”

“At a club. I know a guy and a place if you're interested. I mean, if you insist on this type of work you could do it, you know. You're hot enough.”

“Am I?” He grinned and kissed Jean on the mouth, initiating with a genuine smile for the first time that night. He lingered when Jean responded in full. They were met with groans from some at the table while others egged them on. Eren got up and dragged Jean to the booth behind the group, if only not to be ogled at for a moment. He got that enough every night.

“Do you think I could?”

“It would be a lot more respectable, at least. ”

“Is that why you won't fuck me, why you always run away? Because I'm not respectable? Like you're any better.”

“Are you kidding? Wow. It's, hmm,” he paused, searching for the right words. “One, I didn't think you'd let me. And two, I never wanted to pay you for it.”

“Ha, like you'd ever stoop so low-”

Jean spoke over him, face stone cold serious, “You're worth more than that. More than anything those creeps pay. I want you _so_ bad,” his voice dropped to a weak whisper, “but I want it to be real.”

Eren was silent. They were being too honest, too revealing. Jean's face burned red under the harsh florescent lights of the diner. He rested his forehead against Eren's, dizzy as his eyes tried to focus on the boy in front of him and not the rising tempo of his pulse.

“Yeah? Forget all that other shit. You still want to come home with me?” He stared deep into Jean's contemplating eyes and waited for an answer. It had been a long time since he chose someone of his own accord to take to bed, and so be it if this was the direction he was guiding his life choices. So be it if this acquaintance from that half a year of college he went through and first sold him the drugs that got him kicked out of the place was the first person he actually, honestly gave a shit about.

Jean simply closed the distance and kissed him gently, like normal people do. People unlike the two of them. He didn't need to give Eren an answer. They laughed along with some joke from the table in front of them and rode that haze of smoke and chemical and uncharted emotions swirling in their brains.

Even as Levi, Eren's other, older roommate dragged him out of the diner and away from bad influences from every direction, he held on to the high long after it faded. He managed to whisper back the promise to Jean before leaving, before he was physically pulled away, leaving the other boy with a smirk plastered on his face and an address to meet him later.

The night ahead was long and dark as Eren stood in the cold, watching Levi get into the ritzy car of a handsome stranger. The men outside the bars didn't look him in the eye or stroke his hair while they paid for his touch, and their insults were not laced with resistant but genuine affection. Eren soldiered on until daybreak and met that 'bad influence' _friend_ at dawn outside his apartment. He was waiting, like they promised, wicked grin splashed across his face with all subtly forgotten.

They kissed in that soft way that was so unlike anything else in their miserable, harsh lives. The sun was coming up soon. They climbed together through Eren's top floor window in search for a bed to share and a gamble on what would happen in the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i even write porn, i'm so awkward. it's whatever. i try.  
> this is such a fucked up story. those boys ain't right.  
> anyway it takes place during chapter one of '$3000'
> 
> [main tumblr](http://theghostbusters.tumblr.com/) & [snk only](http://aarlertarmin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
